comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Spencerdude95/My Battleworld
This is how I would design Battleworld from the Secret Wars storyline. Points of Interest *Manhattan, Based on Marvel Comics *Ultimatum, Based on Ultimate Marvel Comics *2099, Based on Marvel 2099 *Dominion, Based on Marvel Comics 2 *Accordance, Based on Marvel Cinematic Universe *Apocalypse Lands, Based on Age of Apocalypse *Sentinel Territory, Based on Days of Future Past *Badlands, Based on Marvel Noir *Regency of M, Based on House of M *Fracture, Based on Marvel Bullet Points *Old Town, Based on Old Man Logan *The Tower, Based on Age of X *Synthesis, Based on Age of Ultron *Deadlands, Based on Marvel Zombies *New K'un-Lun, Based on Masters of Kung Fu *The Kingdom, Based on Marvel 1602 *Timely, Based on Marvel 1872 *Arcadia Island, Based on A-Force *Technopia, Based on Armor Wars *Divided Lands, Based on Civil War *Dystopia, Based on Future Imperfect *New Berlin, Based on Hail Hydra *Purgatory, Based on Inferno *Greenland, Based on Planet Hulk *Arachnia, Based on Spider-Island *New Hala, Based on Secret Invasion *Shadowland, Based on Dark Reign *Phoenix Ash, Based on Avengers Vs. X-Men *Blast Zone, Based on Battle of the Atom *Axis Nation, Based on Marvel AXIS *Goblin Kingdom, Based on Goblin Nation *Superion, Based on Squadron Supreme *Doomgard, Based on Asgard *Doomstadt, Based on Latveria *Siege Perilous, Based on Siege Secret War of 4 Worlds The Secret War of 4 Worlds is an event where the inhabitants of earths similar to Earth-616, Earth-1610, Earth-61112, and an earth where the Kree and Skrulls have invaded the Earth and have converted it into a center of warfare. Earth-() This Earth is similar to Earth-616. This is the centerpoint of the Secret War of 4 Worlds. Young Avengers *Iron Lad (Nathaniel Richards) *Hulkling (Teddy Altman) *Wiccan (Billy Kaplan) *Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) *Stinger (Cassie Sandsmark) *Kid Loki *Miss America (America Chavez) X-Men *Professor X (Charles Xavier) *Cyclops (Scott Summers) *Iceman (Bobby Drake) *Angel (Warren Worthington) *Beast (Hank McCoy) *Phoenix (Jean Grey) *Polaris (Lorna Dane) *Havok (Alex Summers) *Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) *Wolverine (James Howlett) *Storm (Ororo Munroe) *Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) *Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) *Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock) *Gambit (Remy LeBeau) *Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) *Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) *White Queen (Emma Frost) *Sunspot (Roberto Da Costa) *Magik (Illyana Rasuptina) *Domino (Neena Thurman) *X-23 (Laura Kinney) *Hope Summers *Firestar (Angelica Jones) *M (Monet St. Croix) *Transonic (Laurie Tromette) Uncanny Avengers *Captain America (Steve Rogers) *Rogue (Anna Marie) *Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *Deadpool (Wade Wilson) * Thunderbolts *Atlas (Erik Josten) *Mach-X (Abner Jenkins) *Moonstone (Karla Sofen) *Fixer (Paul Ebersol) *Blizzard (Donnie Gill) *Photon (Genis-Vell) *Ant-Man (Eric O'Grady) *Luke Cage *Shocker (Herman Schultz) *Deadpool (Wade Wilson) *Elektra Natchios *Punisher (Frank Castle) *Red Hulk (Thunderbolt Ross) *Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) *Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) S.H.I.E.L.D. *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Sharon Carter *Abigail Brand *Phil Coulson New Avengers Masters of Evil *Baron Zemo (Helmut Zemo) *Enchantress (Amora) *Ultron *Klaw (Ulysses Klaue) *Crimson Cowl (Justine Hammer) *Yellowjacket (Darren Cross) *Absorbing Man (Crusher Creel) *Titania (Mary MacPherran) Inhumans *Black Bolt *Ahura *Crystal *Luna *Medusa *Inferno (Dante Pertuz) Hydra *Viper (Ophelia Sarkissian) *Red Skull (Johann Schmidt) *Grim Reaper (Eric Williams) Horsemen *Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur) Guardians of the Galaxy *Drax the Destroyer *Gamora *Martyr (Phyla-Vell) *Rocket Raccoon *Star-Lord (Peter Quill) *Groot Friends of Humanity *William Stryker *Bolivar Trask *John Sublime Fantastic Four *Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) *Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) *Thing (Ben Grimm) *Human Torch (Johnny Storm) Defenders *Dr. Stephen Strange *Hulk (Bruce Banner) *Namor (Namor McKenzie) *Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) *Black Knight (Dane Whitman) *Valkyrie (Brunhilde) *Daimon Hellstorm *Luke Cage *Daredevil (Matt Murdock) *Ant-Man (Hank Pym) *Captain Marvel (Mar-Vel) *Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) *Hellcat (Patsy Walker) Dark Avengers Brotherhood *Magneto (Max Eisenhardt) *Mystique (Raven Darkholme) *Sabretooth (Victor Creed) *Juggernaut (Cain Marko) *Spiral (Rita Wayword) *Lady Deathstrike (Yuriko Oyama) *Daken (Akihiro) Avengers A-Force A.I.M. *MODOK (George Tarleton) *Dr. Doom (Victor Von Doom) Earth-() This Earth is similar to Earth-1610. After an invasion from Galactus, many heroes died and have been replaced by the next generation. Young Ultimates *Black Widow (Jessica Drew) *Cloak (Ty Johnson) *Dagger (Tandy Bowen) *Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) *Spider-Man (Miles Morales) X-Men *Iceman (Bobby Drake) *Phoenix (Jean Grey) *Wolverine (Jimmy Hudson) *Storm (Ororo Munroe) *Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) *Rogue (Anna Marie) *Firestar (Liz Allan) West Coast Ultimates Ultimates S.H.I.E.L.D. *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Phil Coulson *Thaddeus Ross *Carol Danvers New Ultimates *Stature (Cassie Lang) * Defenders *Power Man (Luke Cage) *Hellcat (Patsy Walker) *Valkyrie (Barbara Norriss) *Son of Satan (Daimon Hellstorm) Dark Ultimates Children of Tomorrow *Maker (Reed Richards) Brotherhood *Magneto (Erik Lensherr) *Juggernaut (Cain Marko) *Mystique (Raven Darkholme) *Sabretooth (Victor Creed) Earth-() This Earth is similar to Earth-61112. On this Earth, Ultron has taken over the Earth and a faction of heroes defend the Earth the best they can. Humanity X-Men *Cyclops (Scott Summers), White Queen (Emma Frost), and Phoenix (Jean Grey) **Cable (Nathan Summers) **Hope Summers **Marvel Girl (Rachel Summers) **Ruby Summers) *Iceman (Bobby Drake) *Beast (Hank McCoy) and Mystique (Raven Darkholme) **Raze Darkholme *Polaris (Lorna Dane) and Havok (Alex Summers) **Scotty Summers **Katie Summers *Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) *Wolverine (James Howlett) *Storm (Ororo Munroe) *Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) and Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) **Christina Pryde *Rogue (Anna Marie) and Gambit (Remy LeBeau) **Olivier LeBeau **Rebecca LeBeau *Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) *Firestar (Angelica Jones) *M (Monet St. Croix) Uncanny Avengers Thunderbolts *Deadpool (Wade Wilson) *Punisher (Frank Castle) *Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) *Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) *Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) New Avengers Inhumans *Ahura *Luna *Inferno (Dante Pertuz) *Mr. Fantastic (Nathaniel Richards) Defenders *Hulk (Bruce Banner) Dark Avengers Avengers Ultron Masters of Evil *Baron Zemo (Helmut Zemo) *Enchantress (Amora) *Ultron (Hank Pym) *Klaw (Ulysses Klaue) *Crimson Cowl (Justine Hammer) *Yellowjacket (Darren Cross) *Absorbing Man (Crusher Creel) *Titania (Mary MacPherran) *Dr. Doom (Victor Von Doom) Earth-() This Earth is the setting of a somewhat sudden takeover of the planet between two factions: The Kree and Skrulls. Although the planet isn't in a war, the two sides are known to exchange blows against each other. Kree Inhumans *Black Bolt *Medusa *Crystal Defenders *Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) *Photon (Genis-Vell) *Quasar (Phyla-Vell) *Dr. Stephen Strange *Hulk (Bruce Banner) *Namor (Namor McKenzie) *Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) *Black Knight (Dane Whitman) *Valkyrie (Brunhilde) *Daimon Hellstorm *Daredevil (Matt Murdock) *Ant-Man (Hank Pym) *Captain Marvel (Mar-Vel) *Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) *Hellcat (Patsy Walker) A-Force Skrull Thunderbolts *Vulcan (Scott Summers) *Dark Phoenix (Jean Grey) *White Queen (Emma Frost) *Juggernaut (Piotr Rasputin) *Domino (Neena Thurman) *X-23 (Laura Kinney) *Bolivar Trask *Magneto (Max Eisenhardt) *Citizen V (Helmut Zemo) *Bullseye (Clint Barton) *Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) *Venom (Mac Gargan) *Ant-Man (Eric O'Grady) *Black Widow (Natasha Romanov) *Luke Cage *Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) *Shocker (Herman Schultz) *Deadpool (Wade Wilson) *Elektra Natchios *Punisher (Frank Castle) *Red Hulk (Thunderbolt Ross) *Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) Masters of Evil *Enchantress (Amora) *Ultron *Klaw (Ulysses Klaue) *Crimson Cowl (Justine Hammer) *Yellowjacket (Hank Pym) *Absorbing Man (Crusher Creel) *Titania (Mary MacPherran) Dark Avengers A.I.M. *MODOK (George Tarleton) *Dr. Doom (Victor Von Doom) Kree-Skrull Unity Young Avengers *Hulkling (Teddy Altman) *Wiccan (Billy Kaplan) *Giant-Girl (Cassie Lang) *Marvel Boy (Noh-Varr) X-Men *Professor X (Charles Xavier) *Iceman (Bobby Drake) *Archangel (Warren Worthington) *Beast (Hank McCoy) *Polaris (Lorna Dane) *Havok (Alex Summers) *Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) *Wolverine (James Howlett) *Storm (Ororo Munroe) *Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) *Rogue (Anna Marie) *Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock) *Gambit (Remy LeBeau) *Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) *Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) *Sunspot (Roberto Da Costa) *Namor (Namor McKenzie) *Firestar (Angelica Jones) *M (Monet St. Croix) *Mystique (Raven Darkholme) Uncanny Avengers New Avengers Guardians of the Galaxy *Drax the Destroyer *Gamora *Rocket Raccoon *Star-Lord (Peter Quill) *Groot *Iron Man (Tony Stark) *Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) *Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) Fantastic Four *Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) *Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) *Thing (Ben Grimm) *Human Torch (Johnny Storm) Avengers Anti-Aliens S.H.I.E.L.D. *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Sharon Carter *Abigail Brand *Phil Coulson Category:Blog posts